Waltz by Fire
by VerelLupin
Summary: To dance or die? Nellie and Sweeney find a middle ground.
1. Chapter 1

**Sweeney and Nellie belong to Stephen S.**

**Everybody was doing one about the end, so here's my contribution.**

**Enjoy. Thank you to all my reviewers, this is in two parts.**

* * *

This was the moment, she would die tonight. Sweeney rose from the floor, his wife's body slipping from his arms. His vision clouded by a haze of red, his whole world had turned bloody. He could see her trembling form, huddled in the corner. Her back arched in a protective cocoon.

Nothing would save the vindictive bitch, he would bathe his hands in her spilled rubies. "You lied to me." she flinched, unable to take her eyes of his shadow coming to claim her. "I did it for you…" she uncurled her spine, kneeling on the stone floor.

Can't let her know, she must be fooled, must think we could have a future. "For me…"he smirked holding out his hand, and leading her into his arms.

They danced in complete unison, their bodies moving with no engagement of their minds. Her black bombazine gown brushing his dark shoes in a staccato rhythm.

Their embrace like so many other doomed lovers before them. She knew what was coming, she had been with him too long not too recognize the killer emerging. She couldn't bring herself to stop, her mind screaming to halt the madness, her heart unyielding in its demand to feel his.

His face gleamed in the firelight, his charming smile melting into it's true sadistic form. Enjoying one last feel of his slim body pressed intimately against hers, Nellie did not know if she should fight.

She had begun their union with deception, it was only fitting it should end this way. "You're going to do it, aren't you Mr. Todd." her face muffled against his dark vest, still warm from the blood of his last victim. Was it the Judge or Lucy's blood which coated her cheek. " Toss me into that blaze with no more thought in your head but that of you lovely wife." she sighed, holding him closer.

Nellie had always been a strong woman but even she had her limitations. Sobs escaped her, no denial from his lips, "Speak comfort to me." she begged. She had her pride but when her life was to be snuffed like a candle, what did it matter if she let go of her dignity.

He remained still, a carved statuette that moved and breathed. Nellie buried her face into his neck cloth, if she was to die tonight, she would enjoy every last bit of it.

They waltzed closer to the heat, Sweeney could see nothing but her auburn curls, he was amazed at her composure. She had not fought him, but she would. They all did, she thought she was ready but once faced with beautiful oblivion the spirit raged. **'My deal Lucy. Did you think of that or was your mind so gone, you could not feel anything but release.'**

He was tired of this charade. Tired of feeding the beast inside, hearing the man within screaming for mercy. So very weary of pretending not to care for this vile woman, who had stolen and given so much.

His mind reeled, **'Could he kill her outright. **'**Carve the life and watch it flow over him.' **

No he could not bring himself to taint her blood by mingling it with those of the judge and the beadle. Even she was worth more than that. She would be consumed like he was consumed. Fire would flick and taste her flesh, the way he had so many times.

His arm flexed, preparing to doom her at last. "Forgive me, love. My beloved Mr. T for being a stupid lovelorn woman." Todd clenched his teeth, the pain overwhelmed him. Half of his heart was fighting for her life.

"Wait." her plea echoed off the hollow walls of the bake house, smashing his malevolent silence. Eyes hard and dark pierced her very core, "Not one more of your lies" he warned.

Her fight had begun, Sweeney had almost been disappointed. He was glad for the excuse to drag her kicking and screaming. She would not have the soft exit his Lucy had been denied. "Sweeney" she screamed, he was trying to lift her. Trying to sweep her into his arms, where struggling could not help her.

"Please Benjamin, please." Sweeney momentarily lost his hold on her legs, his name bringing him out of his bloodlust. Nellie clung to his waist, her hand questing for the blade he carried. He fought the burning desire building inside him. Her hand snaking up his thigh, but it was no caress, only a way to disarm him.

He yanked her head, her face contorted in fear and desire. Too many times had they assumed similar roles, it was hard to decipher between their lust and survival. "I'll show you what I'm to do to you." her mouth went slack, unable to understand what he was saying. **'I'll slit your pretty throat from ear to ear, you'll be smiling for me for all eternity.'**

Nellie had found it, her fingers nimbly grasping the blade. A silent wince as it cut into her, it wanted a piece of her at all cost. She slipped it into her sleeve, the cold silver making her shiver.

"Please Mr. T. I meant no harm, just doing it for you. All for you. Don't kill me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sweeney and Co. belong to you know the drill...**

**Here's the second part...**

**Enjoy. I apologize, if they go a little oc... reviews would be helpful**

* * *

Sweeney fought to compose himself, **'Why was he hesitating.' **he bent over her, "If not now, when?" she shook her head. "When shall I kill you, after a blissful marriage or mayhap after our wedding night. A sorta present to us both."

He traced her cheek, she blushed despite the circumstances. "Would you marry me, Mr. T. truly?" even he was surprised at the depth of her love for him. "Stupid woman, I talk of murdering you and yet you dream of a seaside wedding."

Nellie could not believe her ears, he had been listening all along. "Seaside, would you kill me by the sea."

Her enraptured face, so trusting. He shuddered, could he live with her until death? "By the sea or the oven, what does it matter where the deed is done?" he asked her, his hands circling her throat.

Nellie knew she should get away from him but she couldn't quiet her heart. Not when there was a chance of still attaining her fondest dream. It pounded away at the mere idea of her Mr. T and the sea.

"We could leave right now. Nobody would know." she muttered softly, his hands were still at her throat. He was thinking about it perhaps. "I would know." he hissed, his breath hot on her face. "I would have to live with you, your ridiculous singing and cheerfulness. Never having a moment's peace.

Nellie's knees ached at their kneeling position but she was so close to getting him back under control. "We've suffered enough, you and I. Can't we have a little bit of happiness." Sweeney could not look away from those love struck eyes, her face glowing because his attention was focused on her.

His hands began to let go of her neck but a razor was placed close to her heart, " What if I displayed a need to kill? What then?" her blood a ribbon of red spreading down her bosom. "Would you be my victim then?" kneeling next to her, smearing his face with it.

She pressed against him, allowing access over her person. "I've been your victim all of my life." she moaned harshly. His kisses halted but he did not remove his face from her chest. "I trusted you, a victim was I in that." he mumbled darkly, biting her softly.

He could not kill her if she kept him occupied, she reasoned. Her body was surrendering of its own accord, her laces coming undone beneath his sharp friend. "I suffered your kindness and gratitude in another life. I cried through your innocent flirtations, I sorrowed when you left me to my own devices."

She felt heated, but it wasn't the oven but her dark Benjamin. His ebony head kissing his way down her body and raking her. His streak of white, marking a path and making her his. His eyes glittered with unrepentant lust, his desire for her blood and body mixing into a hissing vat of violence.

He did not take her kindly. He loved her as if she was another victim, except he was the shinning blade and she his masterpiece. A work of art torn from screams and curses and all manner of forbidden things that lived with him. She did fight but it was a surrender, a submission that was dark like him. Hungry like the flames just a few feet from them.

Brown stared into black, both reaching that release they could only find in each other. It was only after he lay spent above her that he felt the blade. It was pressed against his throat, he almost chuckled at the irony.

"Well done my pet." he slurred pinching the delicate skin still displayed for him.

He had hurt her enough, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of screaming for him again. "I withered as you married a slip of a girl," she did not heed his growl. "Who knew nothing about her husband or the cruel men who inhabit this world." she shouted at him.

All the loneliness and desperation leaking out of her, like a swollen river that overflowed its banks. Unbridled hatred welled up inside him, " You have not right to speak of my virtuous Lucy."

He snarled, now he was the one on his knees.

"Virtuous but useless, an empty bauble devoid of compassion for her own child or the husband who longed for her." she shouted, her voice echoing her misery.

She kept the blade pressed against him, forcing him to turn so her back was to the door. "I lied to you but only to protect you from the heartache of a useless woman." her cries now tearing from her very soul.

A noise startled her, a deadly mistake. He grabbed her ankle, she kicked out but lost her balance. He had another blade up his sleeve. "How long did you know she was alive?" he hissed the demon coming out of its hidden place. His eyes glowing with malice. "How long did you know I loved you and you used me?" she countered.

Their battle at a stalemate, he was laying atop of legs, making escape impossible. She still had her blade near his neck."Since before I was Sweeney Todd. I remember the cow-eyed expressions you made to Benjamin."

Their blades smacked into each other, both trying to harm the other. "I wish I had never heard of Benjamin or Sweeney." she sobbed. Her arm could not hold anymore, he would finally kill her. He suddenly slumped, her relief was short lived. The knife was knocked out of her hand by a small boot.

She shrieked in pain, but faced her attacker, "Tobias?" Tobias had heard the commotion, he stayed hidden. Once his stomach had emptied itself of its gruesome contents, he had hoped to make his way out of the bake house. Nellie started at her son, he was a boy who had endured too much for his age.

Sorrow welled up for him and her. Two torn souls, with no where to go. "Tobias, help me up child. We must get away from Mr. T. before he wakes." Tobias nodded dropping the brick, he still held in his hand.

"Ma'am? Can you be trusted?" he asked looking away from her. He had heard them, seen their bodies come together by the firelight. It had been a disturbing display.

Nellie looked down at herself and blushed to the roots of her hair. She could not cover herself too well. 'Damm, man doesn't he know better than to ruin a good dress.' she shifted him slowly off her and pulling what hooks remained on her dress, held it close.

"We have to trust each other, I guess." Nellie was above all things practical. She removed the blade from Sweeney's hand, closing both she handed them to Tobias.

Tobias looked at the gleaming blades, handing them back to her. "I don't feel right carrying these, mum." he mumbled. She drew him to her, and together headed towards the stairs. Sealing her beloved away, they quickly packed and took what they could. Together they disappeared into a hackney, neither looking back at the empty bakery.

Anthony and Johanna, made their way out of the barbershop. They heard pounding on the underground bake room. Anthony undid the latch and opened the door, a noxious smell encompassed them. They gagged and backed away, the huge oven stood open.

Anthony walked in slowly, he looked around the empty room. His attention was drawn to the stone stained stones. "Come Johanna," he gently pushed the girl up the stairs.

Together they left the bakery and the barbershop, its secrets hidden except for a metal door. A door that led to the bakehouse which now stood wide open.


End file.
